


Don't Leave Me

by popkiss_bliss



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story RPF
Genre: F/F, gxg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkiss_bliss/pseuds/popkiss_bliss
Summary: Okay so this is my first fanfic so let's not be too harsh!I don't know where I am going with this so I guess you're just going to have to read it hahaha





	1. Day 0 + Day 1 (part 1)

Twenty-four hours and two plane rides later my best friend Dakota and I touch down in Los Angeles for a relaxing holiday away from the stresses of work and home life. Ever since Dakota and I were 18 we have been studying and working our asses off to achieve our ultimate dream of becoming surgeons, and with this dream has come a lot of sacrifice so it's nice to be able to do something for ourselves for a change. 

"I can't believe it (y/n), we have finally made it!"  
"Thank god, I thought I was actually going to die of boredom! Who knew Australia was so far away..." I say, making Dakota laugh in agreement. 

It doesn't take too long to get through customs and into a taxi on our way to our home away from home for the next month. 

The hotel we decided to stay at was a little pricey but I don't go away very often so I didn't mind spending the money. As We both made our way up to our room, we agreed on a quick stop at McDonald's for dinner as neither of us felt like getting dressed up to eat out at a nice restaurant.  
It was around 6pm when we finished getting ourselves settled into our room and the jet lag hit us like a ton of bricks. Silently agreeing with each other we decided to take a rain check on dinner and call it a night. 

The next morning I was awoken by the sound of the Tv going in the next room. I turn over, and pick up my phone to check the time. 12:57.  
"Man, this jet lag is going to be the death of me," I thought to myself. The night before had been filled with broken sleep which I am sure will catch up with me later in the day. I swing my legs out of my warm bed and make my way into kitchen/living area to find Dakota.  
"Morning sleepy head, or should I say afternoon?"  
I was too tired to answer her with actual words so I just kind of grunted in response. I plonked myself down on to the couch next to Dakota to watch the rest of the news with her.  
Today will be a top of 80 degrees and sunny in Los Angeles  
"80 degrees?!?!?" Dakota exclaimed in shock.  
"That's Fahrenheit you fuckwit!"  
"Ooooohhhhhh, that makes more sense. So what's that in Celsius?"  
"Beats me. Google it."  
I watch as Dakota pulls out her phone and comes to the conclusion that it's going to be a lovely 27 degrees Celsius. 

A few hours pass and we decided to head out for a late lunch. With no where particular in mind, we agreed to just walk around with the hope we will come across a nice place to eat. It was an absolutely amazing day and the hustle and bustle of downtown Los Angeles only added to the atmosphere. Then it happen... It happened so quickly....

It was the screech of tyres and the blood curdling scream behind Dakota and I that made us turn to see a young women lying half under a car in the middle of the road. Our medical instincts kicked into over drive as we sprinted towards the women telling people to back up and give us space as we pushed through the crowd forming around the car. As I knelt over the women a sudden pang of recognition surged through my body. It took me a second and a quick glance of confusion to Dakota before we both realised who the women was. 

Sarah Paulson

//A.N//  
What did you guys think? 

I am all for constructive criticism, keyword being constructive haha! 

All kidding aside I would love to hear what you guys thought so make sure to leave a comment! :)


	2. Day 1 (part 2)

I looked up to try and find who the reckless driver was, only to see him running away. I stood up immediately grabbing the closest man to me and yelled for him to stop the driver, "he is going to pay for this" I thought to myself.  
I spun around to see that Dakota had bent down to grab Sarah's neck preventing any further damage, whilst I began to examine her trying to determine whether she is breathing or not. As I put my ear to her chest all I could hear is someone screaming. I looked up to see a young blonde women pacing up and down, tears streaming down her face looking helpless and lost. I knew exactly who the women was but decided to treat her like I didn't.  
"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" I began to shout at the women trying to get her attention. She looked at me and stopped pacing, "come here" I said and she walked towards me. She knelt down over her friend and I asked, "what's your name?" With which she responded in between sobs "Lily".  
"Lily, you need to look at me and do exactly as I say" I said in a stern but reassuring voice.  
"She can still hear you, hold her hand and tell her everything is going to be okay..."  
With the that she grabbed her hand and began to whisper sweet nothings in her ear. 

With the area around me now quieter I realised that Sarah wasn't breathing and that I needed to bring her back quickly before any permanent damage is done. I started CPR and began to yell out for someone to call 911! I had done around 150 compressions when I notice her take a deep breath in,on her own, and her eyelids begin to flutter. She was waking up. Her eyes shot open and the pain I saw in them was overwhelming.  
"Sarah, my name is (y/n) and I'm a doctor. You were in an accident, you will be fine but I need you to stay as still as you can".  
She didn't listen though, she immediately tried to sit up only to be met with a world of pain then... she went limp and the pain in her eyes disappeared only to be replaced with fear. Dakota helped me lower her back onto the ground with Lily still holding onto her hand.  
"I can't... I can't..."  
"You can't what Sarah?" I asked concerned.  
"I can't feel my legs" she responded with a single tear rolling down her cheek. I caressed her face using my thumb to wipe the tear,  
"Sarah don't panic, it could be just temporary paralysis. I see this all the time, patients come into hospital not being able to feel anything from the neck down but by the time they leave they are up and walking again!" I glanced up at Dakota who was still holding Sarah's neck firmly in place as well as trying to apply pressure to the wound she has on her head. She gave me a knowing look as if to say "you know those cases are rare".  
I looked back down at Sarah to see she has drifted back to an unconscious state, however this time her chest was rising and falling with even breaths. 

It didn't take long for the emergency services, whose sirens could be heard in the distance, to arrive. There was an ambulance as well as three police cars to be exact. The paramedics rushed over to us and I began to explain to them who myself and Dakota are as well what happened. They also spoke to Lily to get as much information on her past medical history as they could. The police arrested the driver and took him downtown for questioning on the suspicion of drunk driving.  
The paramedics lifted Sarah on to the gurney and loaded her into the back of the ambulance, Lily still gripping her hand with white knuckles. Dakota and I both moved to climb into the back of the ambulance with her when we were met with resistance. "Sorry ma'am we can't allow all three of you in ambulance. We appreciate the help you've given but its against policy to transport more than one family member," the paramedic informed us.  
"No please! They're the reason Sarah is still alive I need them to come with us I don't know what I would do without them!" Lily said as she began to breakdown persuading the paramedic to allow all three of us in the ambulance.  
Dakota took Lily's hand and guided her to climb into the front seat whilst I sat in the back with Sarah and the paramedic. 

"Can I ask, what hospital are we going to?" I questioned to the paramedic who was taking Sarah's vitals.  
"UCLA Medical Centre ma'am."  
"Perfect!" I thought to myself. It had been a few years but I began to reminisce about the one occasion where I travelled to Los Angeles, to give a lecture at UCLA Medical on a new method of clipping aneurisms. That's right I am a world renowned neurosurgeon who has made more than her fair share of contributions to the medical industry.  
"I hope the surgeons there will remember you (y/n)" Dakota exclaimed.  
"Yeah, me too!" 

The ride to the hospital was a quick one, but it wasn't until we were pulling into the loading/unloading bay outside the ER when I heard the sound coming from Sarah's heart rate monitor that any medical professional dreads. 

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"

//A.N//  
Sorry for the slow update :/


	3. Day 1 (part 3)

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"

The paramedic and I took a quick glance at each other before springing into action. I immediately started compressions once again to try and regain her heart beat, whilst she prepped the stretcher to be moved into the ER. The back door of the ambulance swung open and we were met with four eggar doctors that had been awaiting our arrival.

"Jump on, we have to move her to a treatment room!" the paramedic yelled, and I did just that. By jumping on the stretcher with Sarah I was able to continue the life saving compressions whilst the doctors were able to move her to a treatment room. 

"42 year old female, struck by a car, obvious head wounds, possible spinal damage!" I yelled as the doctors began to move us into treatment room 1. Once we reached the room I immediately jumped off the stretcher and began to delegate jobs to the doctors that were obviously interns, first year residents at best. Surprisingly they were all listening to me, doing as I say when I said it. However I caught someone in the corner of my eye leaning against the door frame of the treatment room, he was wearing navy blue scrubs unlike the others who were wearing light, sky blue ones. He was a attending. 

After pumping her with medication and the continuation of compressions I was able to get a heart beat however it was tachycardic, I need the paddles. The attending who was scrutinising my every move earlier had noticed her irregular heart beat and began to push the code trolley towards the stretcher. Just by his calm demeanour and his commanding presence I could tell he knew what he was doing, so I stepped out of his way allowing him to take over.

"Charge, clear!" he yelled and we all stepped back. We all looked at her monitor, no change...

"Charge again, clear!" This time, he bought the paddles down to her chest giving her heart the electric shock it so desperately needed. 

"Got it!" He yelled handing the nurse the paddles. She now had a stable heart beat that would allow us to examine her closer and decide on the appropriate treatment.

"Okay, lets get her prepped and taken straight up to an OR." The attending said as he began to walk out of the treatment room.

"Wait, what? No, we need to move her to get scans. She is stable now so there isn't any rush to get her to an OR," I argued knowing full well this could get me into a lot of trouble.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are but this is my patient and I say we get her to an OR before she codes again!"

"What are you going to do? Just start cutting and hope you stumble upon the problem? You don't even know whats wrong with her!"

"Clearly there is a problem with her heart. We will start there and figure out the rest later!"

Was he serious? Figure out the rest later?

"Let me guess... your a cardiothoracic surgeon?" I replied with as much sass as I could muster.

He took one step towards me and was now towering over me. Was he seriously trying to threaten me? 

"Look you better back....." He began but was quickly cut off,

"Williams! What the hell is going on in here?" The voice boomed making us both turn towards the door. A man stood there tall waiting for Dr Williams' response.

"This... This... woman has just come in here and is trying to tell everyone how to do their job! We don't even know her name or if she's even a surgeon. She could be... some crazed... lunatic!" He stuttered. He was obviously becoming flustered by my presence making my chuckle under my breath.

"This crazed lunatic, is Dr (y/l/n)," the man said before turning to me. "Good to see you again (y/n)."

"It's good to see you again too chief," I said shaking his hand with a big smile. I had met Dr Taylor, who was chief of surgery at UCLA Medical on my last visit to Los Angeles. He was very impressed by my skills as a surgeon and had said if I was ever in need of a job I was more than welcome to come and work at Ronald Reagan. Dr Taylor glance at Dr Williams before he continued. 

"(y/l/n), if you don't mind could you help Williams on this case I..." Taylor began before being cut off by Williams,

"Chief I can handle this one my own , I don't need some random surgeon from Australia to help me!"

"I think you could learn a lot from her" Taylor answered, turning away from us and heading towards the door. "oh and by the way..." he continued, "I agree with (y/l/n) you should take her to get scans. Lets not 'figure it out later'." He said sarcastically before quickly leaving so neither one of us could argue with him. 

I let out a huge sigh, "well this should be fun..."


	4. Day 1 (part 4)

We both turned to watch Dr Taylor leave the room. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

"Look I know we haven't got off to the best of starts but someones life is in the balance here..." I say turning to face Williams.  
"Truce?" I ask holding my hand out for him to shake.  
He reluctantly grabs my hand whilst mumbling something which I could only assume was 'truce'.

We conferred for the next few minutes agreeing on taking Sarah straight up to get scans as well as run some other tests if needed. 

We lay her still unconscious body down on the bed and walk behind the screen, patiently waiting for the results. We didn't have to wait long before the images started popping up on the screen. Starting at the head I noticed that her brain had significant swelling which if I didn't relieve the pressure soon could turn out to be fatal. Moving down to her chest it could be clearly seen that she had broken six ribs which had then punctured her lungs, in turn filling them up with fluid. 

"If we don't drain her lungs quickly she'll drown herself and by the looks of those broken ribs those will need to be pinned," Williams informed me.  
I nodded in agreement before moving further down. The scans moved to the upper part of her abdomen where we noticed her spleen had ruptured, that will have to be removed before it causes fatal internal bleeding. Now for her back... this was the part I was most worried about. The scans came up and I was met with a tangled mess of a spinal cord. Even if I could fix it, she will most likely never have full function again and that's if her body can even handle the extensive surgery. 

"What are you going to do?" Williams asks his voice filled with concern. 

"I guess I'll discuss the options with her family and let them decide..." I answer feeling deflated. 

Okay now for the rest of her body, strangely enough her lower half; feet, legs and hips are completely unharmed apart from a few bruises. However when we had a second look over her abdomen I noticed something... abnormal. I asked the technician to stop so I could have a closer look. My eyes widened as I realised what it was. I quickly ran out of the room with the sound of Dr Williams calling my name but I didn't stop. I headed straight for the waiting room where I found Dakota still comforting Lily. 

"I am so sorry Lily but I really need Dakota to take a quick look at something".

"Okay, hurry back though I don't want to be alone right now," Lily said looking like she was about to cry again. 

We both quickly began moving up the corridor when Dakota grabbed my arm making me stop in my tracks.

"What's going on (y/n)?" She asked. 

"I need your expertise that's all". 

"But (y/n) I'm an OBGYN, what could you possibly need me for?"

I didn't answer, I just led her back to where Williams and I were reviewing the scans. 

"Dr Williams, this is my best friend and one of the best OBGYN's I have had the privilege to work with, Dr Dakota Rose" I announce as we walk into the room. 

"Pleasure to meet you Dr Rose" Williams said as he held out his hand. 

"Pleasure is mine" she replies taking his hand in hers. 

"Wow glad to see you have learnt some manners Williams" I say in a sarcastic tone. 

He doesn't say anything in response, actually, it kind of seems like he didn't even hear me he just kept his eyes locked with Dakota's. 

"Anyways...." I say breaking the silence, "Dakota can you have a look at this?" Dakota immediately walked over to where I was standing and started examining the scans. It didn't take long before she too stood wide eyed staring at the scans. She turned to face the both of us before confirming what I had initially thought.

"She's pregnant..."


	5. Day 1 (part 5)

"She's pregnant???" Williams exclaimed.

"How far along?" I asked. 

"Judging by how well developed the foetus is, I would say around 30 weeks," Dakota answered. 

"What? But how? You can barely tell she is pregnant!" I ask. 

"Well this happens sometimes. The baby is quite small but it's also growing in a way that you can't tell too much. It just looks like she is bloated... like she had a big lunch or something." Dakota said still looking at the scans of Sarah's abdomen. "I wouldn't mind trying to get a foetal heart beat to make sure it's okay."

Dr Williams quickly left the room to grab the ultrasound machine while Dakota and I made our way to the treatment room the nurses had moved Sarah into. Once we entered the room we were met with chaos. Nurses and doctors alike running in all directions. I took a quick glance at her heart rate monitor and realised she had once again flatlined. I moved quickly to her side pushing the intern that was giving her CPR out of the way so I could take over. It took over five minutes to get her back to a stable condition and I'm starting to get really worried. Each time she is flatlining it's getting harder to bring her back. I turned to the intern that was giving her CPR before I had arrived and yelled,  
"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU NOT PAGE ME OR DR WILLIAMS?!?"  
He just stared at me, white as a ghost looking like he was going to pass out. I turned to the nurse standing next me and asked her to take him out of the room and make sure he is okay, at this moment Williams returned with the ultrasound machine. 

Dakota quickly went to work squeezing some gel on Sarah's stomach and moving the probe to find the foetus. She quickly locates it and turns to us,

"The baby is under a lot of stress. The stress Sarah's body is under is causing stress on the baby which in turn is causing more stress for Sarah... it's just a vicious cycle..." she explains. 

"What do you suggest then?" Williams asks before I could.

"Well, we could leave the baby. However, if we deliver it the likely hood of Sarah's survival will be higher..."

"But..." I ask concerned. 

"The chance of the baby surviving if we were to deliver it now, is slim to none..."

As a doctor this is a no brainer, deliver the baby... keep the mother alive. However, as a women who has maternal instincts I know that if it was me all I would want is for my baby to survive so once again we have a dilemma. I didn't realise I had zoned out until I felt Dakota grab my arm, pulling me out of the room. 

"(y/n) you don't have to decide, the family does. Stay focused on what you have to do and do not, I repeat do not become emotionally involved". 

I sighed in frustration knowing that I already am too involved with this case but I wasn't going to admit that and risk being taken off it. 

"Dr (y/l/n)?" 

I spun around to see who had called my name, it was a nurse. 

"Yes, that's me." 

"The family of Ms Paulson is here and would like an update immediately," she responded. 

"Okay, no worries. I'll be there in a second". 

I walked back into the room to grab Dr Williams before the three of us moved to the waiting room. As we walked in I spotted a family standing by the reception desk looking very distressed. Normally I would just call the name of the patient out but I felt that because she was a well known public figure that it would be disrespectful to do so. It was then I also noticed that Lily was there, hugging another young women. We walked over to the family and I asked, 

"Are the family of Ms Paulson?" 

"Yes we are," the older man of the group answered who I could only assume is her father. 

"Okay, come with us". 

I pulled the family into a small conference room to break the news to them. I shake their hands and introduce myself as well as Dakota and Dr Williams before I tell them to take a seat. 

"Look..." I began, "I'm not going to tip toe around with you guys I'm just going to give it to you straight. Sarah at this point is in a stable condition however, she is far from safe. She has severe injuries to her upper body including brain swelling, broken ribs, a punctured lung as well as a ruptured spleen." Sarah's mother instantly broke down in tears making me think that the news that her daughter could end up being paraplegic is going to kill her. "She has also sadly broken her back in four places severing the spinal cord at these points." I continue, "There are two options that we can take in regards to her spine. Option one is spend hours and hours with her on the operating table fixing her damaged nerves and spine, with only a 50/50 chance of it being effective and not to mention increase the risk of her not waking up from anaesthetic. Or.... option two is we pin her spine so it's not crooked but leave the nerves. This will increase the chance of her waking up post-op." I explained. 

"But if we leave the nerves... will she be able to walk again?" Her mother asked once again on the verge of tears. 

"No... no she wouldn't. She would be paraplegic," I answered with a sympathetic tone. The whole family just broke... I was literally sitting in front of a completely shattered family and I felt as helpless as ever. However, Dakota's words are running through my head... stay focussed... do what you have to do. I took a deep breath in and continued... "I am so sorry that this has happened to your family and I understand that you don't want to make decisions at this time but you will need to decide on which treatment option you would like us to perform." 

"How long do they have to make the decision?" Lily asked quietly. 

"A few minutes at most... we really need to get her up to surgery," Dr Williams responds. The family began to talk amongst themselves. The three of us turned our backs to give them privacy. 

"She won't want to live if she can't walk... I think we need to take the risk with the first option."

"I agree with Rachel Mom, she would be miserable."

"Okay, so we all agree to risk it?"

"Yes" they all say in unison. 

"We have made our decision," the Father says as we turn around to face the devastated family. "We wont you to try to fix her back". 

"So you want us to perform treatment option one?" I ask confirming that is is what they want. 

"Yes, treatment option one" the mother answers trying to stay strong for her family.  

"Okay..." I respond "there is one other thing we need to discuss..." I continued having all their attention, "were you aware that she was pregnant?"

Their jaws dropped and their eyes went wide. I guess not I thought to myself. 

"It must be pretty early in the pregnancy... she is barely showing," Lily says very confused. 

"Actually, she is around thirty weeks," Dakota explains "this happens sometimes... the baby just doesn't show. She might not have even known she was pregnant." 

"Well is the baby okay?" The mother asks. 

"Look the baby is under a lot of stress which is causing Sarah's body a lot of stress. Once again there are two options... option one is we deliver the baby making Sarah much stronger and more resilient for surgery but the chance of the baby surviving is very slim... or option two is we leave the baby and risk potentially losing both of them," Dakota explains. 

"Deliver the baby, Sarah's life is more important to us!" Sarah's Father replies instantly. 

"Well alright then. I'm going to bring a nurse in here to go over all the paper work that we need you to sign and we will go and get Sarah prepped for surgery. We will update you as often as we can," I say and turn to leave the room. But before I make it out I feel someone grab my arm. I turn back around to find Sarah's Father clinging to my arm for dear life with a tear streaming down his face. 

"Please... please don't lose my baby girl".

I grab a hold of his hand and give him a half smile before promising him to do my best. I leave the room holding in the tears that are threatening to spill over. 

How did I let myself get so involved...


	6. Day 1 (part 6)

How did I let myself get so involved...

I began to make my way down the corridor wiping away the single tear that escaped my eye. I finally caught up to Williams and Dakota who were carefully reading Sarah's chart. 

"The chief has allocated us OR 2 for as long as we need it," Williams said never taking his eyes off her chart. 

"Okay, Dakota and I are going to go quickly go get changed into some scrubs. We will meet you in the OR," I say to Williams grabbing Dakotas hand leading her into the attending's locker room. We quickly get changed throwing our hair up into a bun and putting on our scrub caps. We make our way to the scrub room where Williams introduces us to the rest of the team. 

"This is Dr Millar he is a neurosurgeon," Williams explains pointing in the direction of an older looking man with grey hair. "I thought he might be able to help you with her back... he is one of the best at what he does." I give Miller a small smile and nod before Williams continues. "This is Dr Johnson, she is the general surgeon that will remove her spleen and this is Dr Wilson an orthopaedic surgeon here to pin her broken ribs and her spine." After quick hellos from the surgeons I introduce myself and Dakota to the doctors as well as the nurses that are working hard to prepare Sarah for surgery. Williams goes on to explain that they have all been briefed on the case and are ready to start whenever I am. I give them the all clear to begin while Dakota and I go scrub in. 

We watch from behind the window of the scrub room as Johnson opened Sarah's abdomen to remove her spleen, while Wilson and Williams open her chest to pin her ribs as well as drain and patch the puncture wounds in her lungs. 

After a few minutes of scrubbing I watch as Dakota moves into the OR. Now I am not a religious person by any means but I say a little prayer before following her in. We were quickly gowned and gloved ready to start. 

Dr Johnson was quick and efficient in removing Sarah's spleen giving Dakota the room to perform the emergency C-section. I would've loved to have watched Dakota deliver Sarah's baby but I knew I had to work quickly to relieve the pressure building on her brain. The process was fairly simple in that she already had a deep gash on the left side of her forehead which I decided to use to my advantage to minimise scarring. I drilled a small enough hole in her skull to relive the pressure built up by the swelling in her brain then left the incision open with the intention of closing it at a later date. 

As I was finishing up with her head I looked up to see Dakota and a team of NICU nurses moving Sarah's new born into intensive care. 

"What's the gender?" I call out to Dakota. 

"It's a baby girl," she responds never taking her eyes off her patient.

I hope the baby girl will be alright, I don't want Sarah waking up childless I thought to myself.

I must have zoned out again because I was bought back to reality when Dr Miller asked me if I had planned how we were going to repair her severed nerves. I began to explain the method I intended to use as well as my idea to work separately at either end of her spine in the hope that we get her off the operating table as soon as we can. He nodded in agreement and commended me for my attention to detail and my logical thinking when it came to planning saying, "it is rare to find a young surgeon who puts in just as much effort into the planning as they do into the actual surgery". I said a quick thank you before turning my attention back onto Williams and Wilson who were still working on her chest. 

Pinning Sarah's ribs was taking a lot longer than first expected as she had actually broken ten, four more than we originally thought probably due to performing CPR on her two more times after the scans. So instead of sitting around twiddling my thumbs I decided to take this opportunity to go and update her family. I took of my gloves, pulled down my surgical mask and untied my gown before moving out of the OR. I walked into the waiting room immediately making eye contact with Sarah's family.

"Okay, we have successfully removed her spleen, as well as drain and patch up her punctured lungs. The pressure on her brain has also been relieved. Dr Rose was also able to deliver her baby however, she was taken straight to the neonatal intensive care unit so I am afraid I don't have an update on her."

"It...it's a girl? Sarah had a baby girl?" Her Mother asked with a slight smile. 

"Yes... it is a girl," I respond with a wide smile. 

"So what's happening now?" Her Father asks sounding concerned, forcing me to turn and look at him. 

"At the moment Dr Wilson is pinning her broken ribs to ensure they heel in their proper positions. It is taking a little longer than initially expected as she actually broke ten not six, after that we will begin working on her back. Someone will be back shortly with another update." I finish, giving the family a reassuring smile and heading back to the OR. 

When I had arrived back, Sarah's chest was closed and Williams informed me that it all went smoothly. I looked over his shoulder to see that she was now on her stomach ready for Miller and I to start. 

*** time skip to end of surgery *** 

It was the most gruelling ten hour surgery I had ever performed. Every move we made had to be careful and precise making me physically and emotionally exhausted. 

I let the intern that I scared earlier close because I felt bad for yelling at him. I took off my gloves, gown and surgical mask before making my way to the waiting room. Sarah's family, along with Lily, were all fast asleep on the chairs except for one. Her Father. He spotted me as I came through the doors and quickly jumped up to meet me. 

"Is she okay? Did it work? Will she be able to walk again?" He asked his voice dripping with concern. 

"She is in a stable condition at the moment. The surgery went well but we won't know if it worked or if she will walk again until she wakes up," I explained. His face dropped. It clearly wasn't the response he was hopping for. 

"Well how long until she wakes up?" He asked. 

"Her body has been under an immense amount of stress so it could be anywhere between a few hours to a few months..." 

"Okay, thank you for all your help doctor," he said turning his head quickly so I couldn't see him crying.  
As a doctor you have to learn to keep your boundaries with patients as well as their family and loved ones so I don't usually do this but I turned him back around and gave him a reassuring hug. It took a few seconds but he began to hug me back and his crying slowly came to a halt. After a few minutes I pulled away, gave him a small smile and made my way to the NICU to check on Dakota and the baby.  

As I walked into the NICU I turned my head to see Dakota standing over a humidicrib labelled 'baby girl Paulson'. 

"How is she?" I asked. 

"It took a bit of work, but she is stable now," Dakota answers with a smile across her face. 

I walked over to Dakota and took a look inside. 

"She is gorgeous," I say. Dakota just smiled and I knew we agreed with me. 

"How is Sarah?" Dakota asked breaking the silence. 

"She's stable but we won't know if the surgery worked until she is awake," I answer never taking my eyes of the beautiful baby girl in front of me.

I stayed in the NICU for a few more minutes before I felt like I was going to pass out. The events of today mixed with jet lag had final hit me. I made my way up to the ICU to explain to the nurses there what needs to be done over the next 24 hours and if they needed anything to come and get me immediately. 

Finally, I can get some rest I thought myself. I walked to the on-call room like a zombie, opening the door and seeing the empty bed literally made my day. I was too tired to even get under the blankets so I decided to just lay on top. It wasn't long before everything went black and I slipped into a very deep sleep.

// A.N//  
Sorry if the spelling and grammar is crap... just wanted to update. :)


	7. Day 2

"(Y/n)? (Y/n)! Haul your lazy ass out of bed. They are doing morning rounds!" Dakota yells at me whilst shaking my body back and forth.

"Alright, alright I'm coming!"

It only feels like I had just fallen asleep but after checking my phone I realised it had been almost 12 hours. Swinging  my legs out of bed I realised that I was still fully clothed, shoes and all. I quickly sprinted out the door to catch up with Dakota. My whole body still feels heavy and I felt like any step now I was just going to collapse but I knew I had to keep pushing. 

Dakota and I finally made it to the nurses station where we were meet by the chief.  
"Hey guys!" The chief exclaimed enthusiastically.  
"I just wanted to say a huge thank you for the work you both did yesterday I was very impressed." He continued, "Now I know you both are on holidays but do you mind looking after our VIP? Her family trusts you and that's half the battle."  
I quickly glanced at Dakota and we both nodded.  
"Great! Can you take this group of residents and interns for morning rounds?" He asked, and before we could argue that we were too busy with Sarah and her new born he was heading in the opposite direction.  
We both let out a huge sigh before rounding up the residents and the interns, one of which was the intern I yelled at the yesterday, Dr Young. He stood at the back looking particularly scared of me.  
Whatever I thought, a bit of fear never hurt anyone. 

*** time skip ***

We had just finished up in the NICU with 'baby girl Paulson' and we were now moving towards Sarah's room. We all piled in trying not to disturb Sarah's Mum who was fast asleep with her head resting by Sarah's side, holding her hand with a firm grip. Sarah's Father was sitting in the arm chair in the corner of the room still looking as devastated as he did yesterday. 

"Young, do you want to present this patient?" I asked politely. 

"Of course ma'am" he responded making his way to the front of the group.  
"Miss Paulson, 42 year old female. Struck by a car at approximately 1430 yesterday. Was brought to UCLA with extensive head and spinal trauma as well as a ruptured spleen, broken ribs and a punctured lung. She was also found to have been approximately 30 weeks pregnant so an emergency c-section was performed. Brain activity has elevated since post-op vitals were taken, however not as much as we would have liked." 

"Wait! Not as much as we would've liked? What does that mean?" Sarah's Father yelled waking up his sleeping wife. 

I moved forward taking Sarah's chart from Young and began analysing the data taken.  
"Look Mr Paulson, the fact that she has elevated brain activity is always a good sign but with the amount it has increased indicates to us that it could be months before she wakes." I explained trying to be as reassuring as possible.  
"All we can do right now is monitor her and be here for her."

He quietly sat back down in his chair satisfied that his daughter is on the mend. We finished taking Sarah's vitals and began to file out of the room. As we were walking down the hall in a group I pulled Young to the side out of ear shot of any nosy doctors or nurses.  
"Young, you can't say things like that in front of the patients family. I understand you were reporting the facts but something you will have to learn is saying it in a way that won't alert loved ones!" I explained. He gave me a quick nod and apologised saying he will "do better next time". I gave him a smile and he walked off to catch up with the rest of the group. I turned to look back at Sarah's room and I felt a sharp pain through my chest when I saw a single tear stream down her Father's face. 

Why do I care so much? I have never acted like this about a patient before... I don't even know her... this is going to be a looooong month. 

// A.N//  
Sorry this is a bit of a shitty filler chapter but what can you do...


	8. Day 12

It has been 12 days since Sarah's accident and Dakota and I have been in the hospital the whole time . We were supposed to be heading off to New York today but we decided to stick around in LA for the time being. So instead of sitting on a plane I was currently sitting at the nurses station in front of the computer entering Sarah's vitals that the residents had collected during morning rounds into her chart when I was snapped from my train of thought. 

"Excuse me. Could you please tell me what room Ms Paulson is staying in?"   
I immediately recognised the very smooth and very sexy voice of the women in front of me. I looked up and was met with a tall blonde haired women wearing a white sleeveless blouse, black dress pants and a pair of sunglasses to finish the look. 

Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!   
Okay (y/n) be cool. 

"Ahhhh, yep sure. Could I get a name please?" I asked politely. 

"Cate Blanchett"

I looked down at the visitation list and her name was at the top. 

"Follow me Ms Blanchett" I said giving her a wide smile. I can't believe I'm talking to Cate fricken Blanchett.

As we began to approach Sarah's room in the ICU I noticed that Dakota was sitting in the arm chair next to sarah talking to someone's who's face we could not yet see.   
That's weird... who is she talking to? I thought to myself.   
Cate and I quickly made our way into the room and I immediately recognised the the other women. Holland Taylor. As far as I knew her and Sarah were still together and I wasn't aware of any "feud" going on between her and Cate, so I didn't think there would be an issue having them in the same room at the same time but boy was I wrong. 

"YOU!" Cate screamed in disgust. 

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T BEEN A FILTHY, CHEATING LITTLE BITCH SARAH WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!" 

Dakota and I stood still, absolutely shell shocked by what was unfolding in front of us. Neither of us wanted to intervene or stick or noses into other people's business, so we sat there silently trying to figure out what the hell was going on. 

"IF SARAH DIES YOU WILL HAVE TO LIVE WITH THE FACT THAT YOU KILLED HER FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE AND I WILL NEVER EVER LET YOU FORGET IT!" Cate finished, breathing heavily and completely out of breath. 

It was at this moment that Holland began to walk towards Cate with a head full of steam and started to raise her hand like she was going to slap her. I quickly jumped in between the two of them while Dakota went to find hospital security who quickly separated the two women. 

Once Holland had been removed from the room Cate slumped into the chair that was previously occupied by Dakota, buried her head in her hands and began to cry softly. The sight absolutely broke my heart and I could feel myself gravitating towards the fragile women. I bent down in front of her grabbing her hand in the process to provide as much comfort and support as I could. I had no idea they were so close. They must have really bonded during their time on the set of Carol and Oceans 8. 

"Will she wake up soon? Will she be okay?" She asked breaking the silence. 

"Over the past 12 days Sarah's brain activity has increased but these increases have been so minute that it could be months before she wakes. As for your question, will she be okay..." I paused briefly trying to find the right words.   
"I'm not sure. Only time will tell."

Cate reached forward to grab Sarah's hand, trying with all her might to stop the tears from falling but a couple still escaped. It was at this point I had an idea. 

"Would you like to see her little bubba?" I asked cautiously hoping that baby girl Paulson will help lift her spirits. 

"I would love to!" She replied with a smile. 

Baby girl Paulson has been doing so well over the past couple of days that Dakota cleared her to be moved into the nursery for premature babies. Once we had made it to the nursery Cate sat down in the big arm chair in the corner of the room while I carefully picked up Sarah's little one. As I put her in Cate's hands she couldn't help but smile at the little bub. 

"She's doing so well, our little trooper." I say reassuringly, to which Cate responded with a beaming smile. 

Cate ended up staying most of the day. We got to know each other very well and she even touched on the break up between Holland and Sarah. Apparently Holland had slept with a producer on the set of her last movie in NY. Sarah as you would expect was absolutely devastated when she found out that she came back to LA to seek the comfort of her friends here and that's why Cate blames Holland for the accident. 

It wasn't long after Cate had said her goodbyes that Dakota and I were paged to the Chiefs' office. The Chief wanted to let us know that the man who had hit Sarah had been fined and has been sentenced to 5-10 years in prison. A retrial will occur if the charge is changed to manslaughter (if she passes away). 

I wish the sentence was longer... that prick deserves way worse than potentially five short years, I internally screamed. 

As we left the Chiefs' off I let out a huge sigh which caught Dakota's attention. 

"You okay?" She asked

"Yeah I'm okay. Was just a big day, that's all. "

"Well let's get you home and into bed  so you're bright eyed and bushy tailed for tomorrow," She answered with a laugh. 

"Sounds like a plan to me!"


	9. Day 31

It's been 31 days since Sarah's accident and she still hasn't regained consciousness. Her vitals tell us she isn't even close which is disheartening for not only her close family and friends but for us as doctors, the ones working around the clock to get her back to health. Sadly this day also marks the day Dakota and I are due to return back home to Australia. 

"I feel guilty for leaving all my patients here. Maybe I should stay a little longer to you know finish up what I have started..." I say while zipping my packed suitcase.

"You feel guilty for leaving all your patients or just one of them?" She asked giving me a sly smile. 

Dakota knows me all too well. I am still confused as to why I feel so strongly about this case but I just have to push my feelings down and move on otherwise it will eat me alive.   
I looked back at Dakota giving her a knowing smile, this told her all she needed to know and I was thankful she didn't push the matter. 

"Oh by the way (y/n), Chief wants us to drop into the hospital quickly on our way to the airport". 

"Okay," I respond still feeling really shitty about leaving today. 

We both took one final look around the hotel to ensure we haven't left anything behind. We began to move out of the room, down the elevator and through the lobby meeting the already waiting car which would take us to the hospital and then on to the airport. 

We soon arrived at the hospital and were greeted by Sarah's family as well as Lily and Cate. 

"We just all wanted to say thank you so much for the time and energy you have put into Sarah. We know that this was meant to be a holiday for you two but we do really appreciate it." Sarah's father said, handing over two gift bags to Dakota and I. "This is just a small gift as a token of our gratitude" he continued. 

"Oh guys, you really shouldn't have" Dakota answered. 

"Yeah, we can't accept these" I say trying to hand the bag back to Mr Paulson but he quickly pushed it back towards me. He wasn't having a bar of it. 

"It would mean a lot to all of us if you would accept this gift" Cate says in her smooth and classy accent. 

With that we opened up the bags and inside were some chocolates, a bottle of wine and a small box at the bottom. I opened the box to find the most stunning necklace I have ever seen.   
This must have cost them a fortune, I thought to myself.   
I looked over to Dakota and she was gifted with a beautiful bracelet which also wouldn't have been cheap. 

"Thank you so much" I start, trying to choke back the tears that were threatening to spill over. 

The tears must have been obvious because everyone started to crowd around me in a huge group hug.

We stayed like that for a little while before the chief and Dr Williams came to see us off. 

"Could I just see Sarah quickly before I leave?" Asking the Chief as well as her parents for permission. 

"Of course sweetheart. Take as long as you want" Sarah's Mother answered giving my hand a small squeeze. 

I quickly made my way up to the ICU where Sarah was still being closely monitored. I slid the door open to her room and it was as if time was standing still. She looked so... peaceful. I just wanted to reach out, hold her in my arms and make all this hurt go away. Never in my career have I felt so helpless, so lost, so vulnerable then I do at this exact moment.   
I moved up alongside her bed so she was now in arms reach. I grab her hand and give it a small squeeze hoping that it would trigger something. Anything. But nothing. It was at this moment I noticed a small strand of her hair covering one of her eyes. I slowly reached out and tucked the strand behind her ear. My fingers brushing over her now healed scar above her left eye. 

"I'll see you soon. I promise" I whisper placing a small kiss on her forehead. 

I quickly stood up wiping the tears from my eyes. I moved towards the door of her room only looking over my shoulder at her one last time. 

"This isn't a goodbye. But a see you later"


	10. Day 82

Well it's been 51 days since Dakota and I left LA and Sarah behind, but not a moment goes by that I don't wonder how she is doing. The Chief calls me at least once a week to give me updates on her condition but sadly nothing really changes. Her brain activity is increasing but at a frustrating slow pace, so slow that it is literally killing me. 

All of a sudden I was snapped from my one of my very frequent day dreams with Dakota throwing a scrunched up piece of paper at my head. 

"Oi what was that for?"

"You were thinking about her again." Dakota replied never looking up from the chart she was filling out. 

"I can't help it. Sorry that I have a heart and actually care about my patients" I say sarcastically. 

But before Dakota could give an equally sarcastic comment back the phone next to me started to ring. 

"Hello Royal Adelaide Hospital Dr (y/l/n) speaking," I say in my best customer service voice. 

"(Y/n) it's Dr Taylor here, how's it going?"

"Yeah good. Same old same old," I answered with a little laugh. 

"Well I call with some good news!" 

My heart stopped. Could it be? 

"Sarah woke up about 20 minutes ago" Taylor continued "can't remember much but she is doing just fine." 

My mouth formed a wide grin from ear to ear. Dakota looked at me with a confused look. 

"Oh my god that's amazing! I am so happy for her! How's her back holding up? Does she have feeling in her feet? Please tell me when has feeling in her feet!"

"(Y/n) calm down. She has feeling in her legs and feet. The good news is she isn't in too much pain at the moment but we do plan on giving her maybe a day or two before we start rehab so that she can come to terms with the fact that she 1. Got hit by a car 2. Has a child and 3. Has been in a coma for last last 82 days"

"Oh that's great news! I'm just so glad she's okay. I couldn't stop worrying... I don't know why..." I answered with confusion. 

"(Y/n) you are one of the smartest people I have ever had the privilege of working with in an OR but you are easily the least intelligent person when it comes to your feelings," the Chief said laughing at his own words. 

I stopped and wondered what he meant by that. Not intelligent when it comes to my feelings? What does that even mean? Still confused I decided to play it off and move right along. 

"Is there any chance you and Dr Rose would be able to come up and visit? She has been asking about the Doctors who saved hers and her baby's life" the chief asked breaking the silence. 

"I'm really sorry Chief but we are just so busy at the moment that I don't think we'd be able to get time off." 

Why the fuck did I just say that? Why did I panic about actually meeting her? All this time I've been desperate to talk to her, hear her voice and now the opportunity is presenting itself and I'm running away scared? What is wrong with me? 

"Oh well that's too bad maybe we could do a big public reveal of the doctors that saved her life one day!"

I laughed at the Chief's enthusiasm I could tell he was just as happy as I was that she had finally woken up. 

We spoke for a little longer about how we should go about her rehab before hanging up. I placed the phone down and  turned around only to be met with Dakota who was getting annoyed that she was being left out of the loop. 

"Sarah woke up a little over 20 minutes ago" I said my smile just as wide as it was when the Chief had told me. 

"Oh my god that's amazing! How's her back? Is it healed? Will she walk again? Did you help with her rehab routine for her back?" 

"Woah woah woah slow down! Too many questions" I said laughing 

"Sorry I guess I was just excited for you."

For me?  I thought

I looked at her with a confused look. First the chiefs comment now Dakota's. Am I missing something here? 

"Anyway, to answer you question she has feeling in her feet and legs but the real test will be trying to reteach her mind and body how to walk again. It'll be a long road to recovery but she's a fighter. I think she'll be fine."

"Oh awesome! So when are we going to go back to see her?" 

I gulped at her question, "I don't know... maybe we shouldn't she probably wants to forget this part of her life and us being there would not help that." 

"Don't be stupid (y/n) if someone saved my life I would want to meet them."

"I'll think about it okay?"

"Okay. Well I'm going to go home see you tomorrow!" Dakota yelled over her shoulder as she walked away from me. 

"Yep, see ya then!" I yelled back. 

As I watched her disappear around the corner I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. This breath honestly felt as though I had been holding it for months... 82 days to be exact. The ER was quiet tonight so I pulled out my phone and decided to scroll through Twitter. There was a post from Sarah's account that was blowing up.  

'I'm back bitches!' 

I had a small laugh to myself glad that she had clearly not lost her sense of humour. I closed my eyes and said another little prayer for her. I locked my phone then got back to work with thoughts on Sarah filling my head. Should I meet her? Does she want to meet me? What if we do meet and she is disappointed? 

Ugh cut it out (y/n) she's just a patient. 

Or maybe she is more than that...


	11. Day 170

*photo*

MsSarahCatherinePaulson: 'Everyone meet Catherine Aniyah Paulson... my little miracle ❤️'

"Awwwwww she looks soooo cute! Sooo healthy! Soooo chubby" Dakota practically yells as I show her the photo Sarah posted on Instagram.

"She is a little miracle," I answer fiddling with the necklace that was gifted to me by Sarah's loved ones just before we left. I haven't taken it off since that day and I don't intend to. 

"So when are we going to go visit her (y/n)?"

"I don't know... maybe you should just go without me. You know I've been really busy lately with all these new cases coming through the ER."

"What is wrong with you?" Dakota Retorted. 

What is wrong with me? 

"Look (y/n), the Chief, Dr Williams, her parents, Lily and even Cate fucking Blanchett have been calling you personally telling you all about how Sarah wants to meet the doctor that gave her the chance of walking again... and even if you didn't believe that she was asking to meet you, all you gotta do is look at her twitter and all the tweets she's been sending out asking for her mystery doctors to reveal themselves."

It's true... Cate had called me literally 30 minutes before asking for myself and Dakota to come down and introduce ourselves. Sarah still doesn't even know our names or where we were from and for some reason I want to keep it that way. She has been doing really well lately with the rehab plan I had set for and is on her way to a full recovery. Her little one is also doing great according to Dakota, gaining weight and eating well. I would hate to distract her from her progress and I would hate for her to meet me and be disappointed. 

"Please (y/n), just think about it..."

"Okay okay. I'll think about it." 

 

//AN//   
I know this chapter was really short and shitty but it's just a filler... hopefully a little more action will happen in the next one!


	12. Day 263

"Hurry up (y/n)!!! They said they would call in 2 minutes!" Dakota yelled from inside one of the hospital's smaller conference rooms. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I called back.  
The chief had called earlier to set up a Skype call with Dakota and I apparently with a surprise. I'm not going to lie, I'm a little nervous. I thought I had made it perfectly clear to him and everyone involved that I wanted to wait before I revealed myself to Sarah. Why? I'm not even sure why. The women just made me nervous and I needed the moment to be perfect if we had to have it at all. 

The two of us had just sat down in front of the laptop when Skype began to ring. We both looked at each and Dakota, sensing how nervous I was gave my hand a quick squeeze before answering the call. Nothing could've prepared us for the person that would be sitting on the other end of the call. 

"Holy shit!" I whispered wide eyed and mouth open. 

"Hi you two, It's so nice to meet you. I'm Ellen's DeGeneres!" 

"Yeah... we know who you are!" I said jokingly earning me a shove from Dakota. 

"Hahaha well you never do know," she replied her in her thick southern accent. 

"Hey, yeah I'm really good thanks for asking ladies..." the Chief pipped up sarcastically a little salty our attention was on Ellen. 

"Sorry Chief. I guess we are a little star struck" Dakota replied. 

"So what can we do for you two?" I asked still very confused. 

"Well.." Ellen started. "I just got off the phone to Sarah's agent and Sarah wants to make her first TV appearance since the accident on my live show in a months time. She also let slip that Sarah still doesn't know who her mysterious doctors are..."  
Oh no I know what coming, why does the thought of meeting her scare me so much?  
"Soooooo I got into contact with Dr Taylor here to hopefully get into contact with you two and ask you if you would like to surprise her on my show?"

Just as Ellen finished her sentence Dakota quickly responded. 

"YES YES YES!!! We would love to! Thank you so much for the opportunity! (Y/n) has been dying to come visit her for ages now but she has been just so busy with her patients that we haven't had the chance with a months warning though, she will definitely be able to clear her schedule. Isn't that right (y/n)?" She finished giving me a hard nudge. 

"Yeah... ahh definitely... ahhh I should be able to work around that..." I answer awkwardly earning me a weird look from Dakota. 

"GREAT! I'll have a producer be in touch with you later about the details! Ooooo I'm so excited!!" Ellen said clapping her hand excitedly. 

The four of us spoke for a few more minutes before hanging up. 

"Holy shit holy shit holy shit!!! WE'RE GONNA BE ON ELLEN!!!" Dakota screamed jumping up and down like a five year that's been told they're going to Disneyland. 

*buzz buzz*

I pulled out my phone and noticed I had a twitter notification. 

MsSarahPaulson: I am so excited to announce that I will be making my first TV appearance since my accident on Ellen's live Show in one months time. Stay tuned for more details and let's hope I don't say anything stupid... It is live after all! "Oh wow this is actually happening..." Dakota whispered over my shoulder as she read the tweet. "I know it's so surreal, like we are actually going to meet this women. What if..." But before I could finish Dakota stood up, sat on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. "(Y/n) she's going to love you... just relax and be yourself." I nervously hugged Dakota tighter. What did I do to deserve her? She has been my best firmed since the seventh grade and just her presence made me relax. "Yeah, you're right... I'm sure it'll be fine."


	13. Day 294

Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to LAX Airport. Local time is 1527 and the temperature is a lovely 76.2 degrees. On behalf of Qantas Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice stay!

"It's like déjà vu. It felt like just yesterday we were coming here for the first time," I say looking out the window of the plane. 

"Yeah except this time we are sitting in first class curtesy of Ellen fricken DeGeneres!" Dakota responds with a small laugh escaping her lips. 

"I just can't believe this is happening..."

Dakota pauses slightly before responding,  
"I know this is scary (y/n) but it'll be okay, she's gonna love you!"

I look over at Dakota who is giving me a beaming smile which instantly relaxes me. 

Once we got off the plane we move through the airport to find a driver waiting for us with our bags already collected.  
I could get used to this, I thought to myself. 

The driver takes us straight to Warner Bros. Studio where we will meet Ellen for the first time. The show isn’t until tomorrow but Ellen wanted to meet us today to organise the surprise. We pulled into the parking lot and I think I’m so nervous that I’m actually calm.  
We jump out the car and Dakota nervously grabs my hand as we walk into studio 1 where we are met by Ellen’s PA. 

“Welcome! Follow me and I’ll take you through to Ellen!” He exclaimed, turning around moving toward two big double doors. 

Dakota and I followed him through the narrow corridors of the studio until we arrived at a door with a big blue star on it and “Ellen” printed inside of it. He knocked on the door and it opened almost instantly. Even though I was expecting Ellen to be on the other side my jaw still hit the floor. 

“Hiya! Glad y’all arrived safe and sound! Come on in!” She said motioning for us to take a seat on the couch where another man was sitting. The man stood up and greeted us with a firm handshake. 

“Hi I’m Andy, Ellen’s executive producer. Thank you both so much for coming today... you’re both probably very tired so we will try and keep this short, we just need to iron out some kinks for tomorrow.”

“Yeah no worries, (y/n) and I are so excited so we are more than happy to be here!”

“Great! Well first things first we need to figure out how you guys want to enter... got any ideas?” Andy asks. 

“(Y/n) had a really good idea on the plane this morning. Tell em!” Dakota nudges me urging me to explain my idea. 

“Well I was thinking that we could come in as normal audience members then Ellen could just say that she has a surprise for her in the audience.” 

“Oooo yeah I like that!” Ellen interrupted loudly.  
“Keep going” bouncing in her seat like an excited toddler. 

“and then we can stand up move onto the stage where we can introduce ourselves as her doctors. Everything after that I’m not sure can really be planned... none of us really know how she’s going to react...” I finish. 

“Hmmmm,” Andy hummed. 

The room fell silent while he thought. It wasn’t long before he broke the silence. 

“I like it and it should be relatively easy to achieve.” He continued. 

“Great! Then it’s settled. I’ll get one of my PA’s to hook you up with a couple of tickets then you can just come in tomorrow like everyone else, this way there is no risk of being caught by Sarah. Is that cool with you guys? “ Ellen asked. 

“Yeah sounds great!” I reply following Ellen out of her dressing room with Dakota in tow.

We all move through the studio into a room of office cubicles where we were met by the same PA that let us in. 

“Hey Craig, I need you to get (y/n) and Dakota tickets for my show tomorrow preferable in the middle section and a few rows from the back.”

“Too easy! Won’t be a minute” he answered as he walked away. 

A few minutes later he returned with the tickets and Ellen walked us to the exit of the studio where our car was waiting to take us to our hotel. 

“See y’all tomorrow!” Ellen yelled and waved as we hopped in the car. 

“Holy shit! Did that just happen?” Dakota exclaimed.

“Yep... and the thought of tomorrow makes me actually want to through up...” I replied throwing my head back onto the head rest. 

“C’mon (y/n) it’s gonna be fine!” 

“I know” I answer worriedly. 

The rest of the trip was spent in silence so was the ride up the elevator and the walk to our room. We ate dinner, said our goodnights and hopped into bed with the hopes that we would fall asleep early and be fully rested for tomorrow. But like that was going to happen, all night was spent tossing and turning, thinking up every possible scenario in my head and trust me 9 times out of 10 they ended badly. I turned over taking a look at the clock on my night stand. 0647. Dakota and I have to be in the audience line up in 3 hours and 13 minutes. My worrying must have woken Dakota up who walked into my room and jumped into bed beside me hugging me around the middle. 

“Today’s the day... no backing out now.” She said still half asleep. 

My lack of response forcing her to lift her head from my chest to look at me. 

“(Y/n) you’re going to be fine... I promise!”

“I hope you’re right... I honestly hope you are.”


End file.
